Goodbye, Usagi
by almostyourangel
Summary: She met her in Paris. Ivy offered Usagi a chance to be beautiful, famous, a model...The price? Not much. All she had to do was lose a little weight..But when it goes just a little too far, it's up to Seiya and Mamoru. Sequel to Runaway of 307 reviews. ^^;
1. Repetition

Goodbye, Serena  
Prologue  
~*Repetition*~  
  
"Darien?" Uncertainly, Serena pushed open the door to her boyfriend's apartment and  
cautiously stepped through it. Inside, the lights were off and it didn't look like anyone was  
home. But Serena knew Darien was--he would never leave his door unlocked if he went  
out.  
  
Serena caught a soft, quiet melody coming from deeper inside the apartment, and she   
strained her ears to determine its location. Stepping further inside, she looked around until   
she noticed a faint light coming from Darien Chiba's open bedroom door. Smiling, she   
walked towards it. *Trust Darien to fall asleep with his lights on, listening to classical music.*  
She giggled to herself. *And at only 7 p.m., too.*   
  
She tiptoed through the door, and abruptly the smile on her face crashed to the floor and  
shattered.   
  
"D-Darien?" she forced out, the words quieter than a whisper.  
  
Her beloved boyfriend, her secretive soulmate--her *destiny*, for Gods sake--was entwined  
around a curveous-looking blonde girl. The girl, leaning on Darien's shoulder, lifted her face   
briefly, and Serena recognized her.  
  
It was Jessica, the incredible looking girl that Serena's boyfriend had cheated on her with  
before. (AN: No, the two never talked about what happened. *Sigh*) Jessica, with her shiny  
blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Jessica, with her well-endowed body and teeny-tiny  
waist. Jessica, who was like a more smashing, striking version of Serena herself.  
  
Jessica, wrapped around Darien, whose back was to his girlfriend.  
  
A muffled sob escaped Serena's throat, and she spun around and stumbled out of the room.  
  
*T-t-thank God he didn't see me!* she noted shakily to herself, feeling physically sick. *At   
least I didn't make an idiot of myself.* In her haste to get out of the spacious apartment,  
which suddenly felt cramped--like the walls were closing in on her--Serena hit an end table   
withher hip and an expensive-looking vase clattered to the floor and smashed to bits.  
  
"Oh, no!" She wailed, breaking into a run and heading for the door.  
  
***  
"Huh?!" Darien tore himself away from Jessica and stood up as fast as he could. Straining  
and standing on his toes, he finally saw the door bang open and caught a glimpse of trademark  
long blonde hair.  
  
Nearly the same color as the long strands that had been spilled across his chest only seconds  
before.  
  
"Oh, God." Darien groaned, realizing what it must have looked like to his sensitive girlfriend.  
Seeing her boyfriend in the arms of the girl she still thought he'd cheated on her with...When  
he'd really only been comforting Jess after her horrific break-up with Devon... Oh, no.  
  
"Bunny," he shouted as the door slammed shut behind her. "Bunny, no!" He started to jump  
the couch, but stopped as below him, Jessica burst into fresh tears.  
  
"D-D-Darien!" she sobbed, unsteadily getting to her feet. The poor girl was so upset she  
was actually swaying on her feet. "I'm s-so sorry! I c-cried all over you and then I-I got you  
in t-trouble with your g-girlfriend again... I'm so sorry... I just... I just..." She collapsed back   
onto the couch in a heap, her slender shoulders shaking with racking sobs.   
  
Darien looked longingly at the door. He should go after Bunny, God knew he should. Hell,  
*Darien* knew he should. But... Leave a hysterical girl alone in his apartment full of sharp  
and potentially dangerous things? No. Bunny would understand... She had to. As soon as  
he calmed Jess down, he'd go see her and explain everything to her, from start to finish.  
  
"Shh, Jess, shh," he murmured soothingly, sinking back onto the couch and rubbing Jessica's  
back in a comforting motion. "It's gonna be okay. You and Devon have broken up before,  
and I bet you'll break up again. But you guys always get back together."  
  
Jessica looked up, her normally sparkling blue-green eyes now shiny with tears and covered   
with a un-naturally bright sheen. Then a fresh flood came and she fell against him, sobbing  
her broken heart out. "D-Devon..." she wailed. "I want Devon!"  
  
Darien sighed and kept rubbing her back. It was going to be a long time before he could go  
see Serena.  
  
*I know she'll forgive me,* he told himself--more confidentally than he really felt. *She has to.*  
  
***  
  
Serena sank to the floor just inside her bedroom, leaning against the door as racking sobs  
coarsed through her body and finally erupted. Thankfully, Luna was out on a date with Artemis  
and wasn't there to play the role of the concerned guardian.  
  
"How c-could he?" she whimpered, her heart breaking in two. "How could he?"  
  
The part that hurt the worst...  
  
He hadn't even come after her.  



	2. Rejection Number One

Omigod, omigod, omigod!!! *Does the toe-touch she perfected at cheerleading practice*  
I love you guys!!! You've all reviewed and you were so amazingly sweet. You're all incredible  
and I adore y'all like crazy! *Blows kisses to all the awesome ppl who reviewed* Keep the  
reviews coming, guys! Chapter One wouldn't have been out if it wasn't thanks to Volleychic,  
Angel Princess Serenity, Nicolaeis, Devin, Weeann, CrimsonDraggon, and LiNa. Thnx,   
guys! Everyone else--FOLLOW THEIR EXAMPLE! ^_~   
  
  
  
Goodbye Serena  
Chapter Two  
Rejection #1  
  
  
"Raye?" Serena knocked on the door again, and it took all her strength not to face out  
crying."Raye! Open up!"  
  
Finally, a sleepy looking Raye Hino flung open the door.  
  
"What do you want, Meatball Head?" she snapped, more angrily than she'd intended. "I was  
sleeping! Why are you here?"  
  
Serena blinked and recoiled slightly. "Raye?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
Raye huffed out a sigh and pushed a hand through her coal black hair, her violet-black eyes  
flashing with impatience. "Okay, Serena. Come in. The sooner you come in, the sooner  
you can leave." (AN: I know Raye isn't this mean. But she just woke up, so...)  
  
Cautiously, Serena stepped through the doorway and into Raye's impossibly neat shrine.   
  
"What's up, Rena?" Raye said, sound slightly kinder.   
  
*Maybe she noticed I'm about to start bawling,* Serena thought, chuckling bitterly to herself.  
  
"I saw Darien... With... I mean, I went to his apartment, and he was hugging...Jessica."  
  
"Jessica?" Raye rolled her eyes. (AN: She knows what really went down with Darien and   
Jess.) "Yeah, right, fat chance." She sighed. "You woke me up for *that*? Get a life, Meatball  
Head!"  
  
Serena gasped, and she stepped away from her priestess friend so fast several long blonde  
strands flew out in front of her.  
  
"How--how could you say that, Raye? I thought you were my best friend!" Her blue eyes turned  
silver-ish with another coating of tears, and she turned and fled.   
  
"Serene--" Raye ran to the door, just as it slammed shut behind the blonde. "--a."  
  
Looking through the window at the top of the door, Raye gasped. Why?...  
  
...Because she'd just noticed the suitcase in Serena's hand. 


	3. Rejection Number Two

Kickin' butt! Another chapter, 2 minutes after I uploaded the last one! ^_^ Hey, Bunny/Usagi  
Tsukino, thnx for the review! You rock! ^_~  
  
Goodbye, Serena  
Chapter Three  
Rejection #2  
  
Finally Serena stopped running and doubled over with her hands on her thighs, struggling  
to catch her breath.  
  
*How could Raye reject me like that?* Her subconscious demanded. *How?!*  
  
"Mina..." she breathed. Mina Aino was her very best friend after Raye, she'd help her. She'd   
never turn her back on Serena the way the priestess of Cherry Hill temple just had.  
  
Straightening up, Serena ran as fast as she could to Mina's house, her long ribbons of  
golden hair streaming out behind her. Once she arrived, she banged on the door. She knew  
she must be a mess--her hair half fallen, her eyes red from crying, her clothes a little dirty  
and ripped, her knee scaped from when she tripped in the park. But Mina wouldn't care.  
  
"Serena??" The door had cracked open when Serena had been reflecting on her appearance,  
and a whisper had split the quiet night air. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Mina?" Serena stepped forward and pushed open the door. "What are you doing? Let me  
in." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek.  
  
Mina's face was flushed red and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. She didn't even  
seem to notice Serena's disheveled appearance or tear-streaked face.  
  
"Sere, guess what!" She exclaimed in a whisper. She pushed the meatball headed blonde  
out the door after a glance back into the house, and stepped out herself. Shutting the door  
behind her, Mina jumped up and down, grabbed her friend, and hugged her while doing a  
little victory dance. "The new boy is here!"  
  
"You mean...Robert?" Serena asked, racking her brain for the boys name.   
  
"Yes! And we're--"  
  
"Mina?" a male voice floated out from inside, and Mina bounced in excitement. "Gotta go,  
Sere! Seeya tomorrow!" She ran inside.  
  
"No, Mina, wait, it's important--"  
  
"Not NOW, Serena!" Mina's voice sounded decidedly important. "I'm sure it's not important.  
Now go away!" The door slammed on her hurt, surprised face.   
  
Dejectedly, Serena turned around and walked slowly down Mina's driveway. Deep in her  
subconscious, she knew her best friend didn't mean it--she was just excited about mackin'  
with the cute new boy. But still, it was two clean blows to Serena's already Darien-bruised  
pride in one night, and that was almost more than she could take.  
  
"I'll go see Lita." she said decidedly. Lita would listen...Wouldn't she?  
  
  
  



	4. Rejection Number Three

Sowy my fics haven't been updated, everyone! ^_^6 My computer was messed cuz of sumthin  
I did *Chibi Angel giggles, then puts a finger to her lips* and we had to take it to my big bro  
to fix it. But, obviously, it's fixed and I'm back! *Happy* Yay!  
  
This one's for you, Lena Sauren! Thanks for being so awesome, always reading my fics  
and encouraging me. You're the best, girl.  
  
But I hate the pies. LoL! J/K.  
  
  
  
Goodbye, Serena  
Chapter Three  
Rejection Number Three  
  
  
"Lita?" Tentatively, Serena knocked on the door. Well, more like tapped, really. She was  
so scared of being rejected again.  
  
There was no response. Serena banged on the door again, louder this time. Finally, it swung  
open and a hassled looking Lita, with an attractively pink blush coloring her cheeks, was   
standing there.  
  
"Hey, 'Rena. I'm cooking, can you hang on for a sec? The timer went off, I have to get it out.  
Stay here."  
  
The door shut in Serena's face.  
  
The meatball headed blonde sighed. It was practically no use to try Ami. Everyone was   
turning her down flat.  
  
Of course, Lita hadn't really turned her down *flat*. She was gonna come back soon, she   
just had to get her stuff out of the oven.  
  
The slab of chestnut oak swished open again and Lita, seeming more composed, smiled  
at Serena guitily.  
  
"Ummm, look, Rena...My cookies were ruined, and they're due tomorrow for the bake sale.  
Can I talk to you later?"  
  
"It's really important--" Serena started, but was cut off by her friend:  
  
"Great! Seeya later." The door shut again.  
  
So abruptly.  
  
Serena took a deep breath, spun on her small foot, and opened the door to the stairwell,   
and...  
  
  
Stopped, sat down on the top step, and...  
  
Burst into heartwrenching sobs.   
  
Loud music burst from a room somewhere down the corridor, and the ground she resided  
on was cold and wet.  
  
Serena had never been more miserable. 


	5. Rejection Number Four

Here we go! Sowy it took so long, everyone. Love ya!  
  
*Chibi-Angel comes cartwheeling out and lands looking as happy as Angel*  
  
Don't own Sailor Moon,  
Please, please, you can't sue!  
Cuz me and her are Angels  
(She's real dumb, so we wouldn't know what to do!)  
  
*Chibi-Angel runs off giggling while Angel shakes her head and glares after her* Anyway,  
guys, here we go... Again...  
  
Um, and I know I want to dedicate this to someone, and I told them I would, but I forgot who.  
Plz let me know who that was!  
  
Goodbye, Serena  
Chapter Four  
Rejection #4  
  
Serena ran, her bottom lip and shoulders quivering, onto Ami's porch. When she knocked,  
there was no answer, and she banged on the door in frustration before brightening--at least,  
as much as a person sobbing her eyes out can brighten.  
  
*Her mom's probably at the hospital,* she concluded, testing the doorknob and finding it   
unlocked, *and Ami's so preoccupied with studying she didn't even hear me.* She let herself  
in and climbed the 3 flights of stairs until she reached Ami's wing of the house.  
  
"Ami?" Serena crept along her friend's hallway, peeping into doorways. Finally, she found  
the blue-haired genius intent on a thick book in her personal library.  
  
:"Ami? Ami!" The unaware girl jumped at the unexpected sound of Serena's voice and spun  
around, yielding her textbook as a weapon. Serena started before Ami relaxed and lowered  
the book.  
  
"It's just you, Serena. What do you want? I have an IQ test tomorrow, I can't really talk right  
now. Is it important?"  
  
Serena sighed and picked up the suitcase she had set down. "No, it's not important." She  
whispered as her eyes filled with fresh tears. Ami had already turned back to her desk.  
  
"Goodbye, Ami," she raised her voice so her friend could hear her. "I'll miss you."  
  
"What?!" Ami spun around in her swivel chair, but it was too late. The door was closing and  
all she caught sight of was a bright pink-and-blue suitcase.   
  
"Serena!" Ami jumped out of her seat and ran to the door, but she found the door locked  
from the outside again. She sped to get her electronic card but couldn't find it. She pulled  
out a drawer and started pawing through it, junk flying through the air, until she found the key  
card. Ami hurried to the door and fumbled to get the plastic square into the lock. "I miss keys!"  
she half sobbed as the mechanism finally clicked and the door swung open...  
  
Just in time to hear the faint, dry click of the front door slamming three flights down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
Ooh! Ooh! And i've been meaning to say this for a loooong time! For my Runaway readers:  
THE STORY WAS NOT JUST A MOVIE SERENA AND DARIEN WERE WATCHING! IT  
HAPPENED! I just thought it would be funny if they were watching a movie about everything  
that happened to Sere. L8az! 


	6. The Final Straw

Back already! I'm punching 'em out cuz I want it on the front page. ^_^6v By the way, I need  
to tell you guys that none of my fics will be updated for about a week or two. My sis is getting  
married! *Beams* I'm the maid-of-honor! YEAH, BABY, YEAH!!!!   
  
Enjoy the story! ^_~  
  
Goodbye, Serena  
Chapter Five  
The Final Straw  
  
"I'm fine, Darien," Jessica insisted, flinging an arm across her face in exasperation. "Just  
like I was the last five times you asked." She giggled half-heartedly and squinted her gorgeous   
blue-green eyes against the sun.  
  
Darien laughed too, absently. "Well, when a girl is up crying all night long, so hard she can't  
stand up for sobbing out loud..." He grinned sheepishly and tossed an arm around her   
shoulders.  
  
Jessica smacked his broad shoulder lightly, then started practically *skipping* down the   
street. "I'm so happy Devon called!" She cheered brightly, cuddling against Darien's side.  
"Thanks for putting up with me last night, Darien! I don't know what I would've done without  
you." She giggled again. "I'd probably be halfway to Tibcow or something."  
  
He chuckled. "I think you mean either Tibet or Tuscow, Jess." He used the arm draped  
casually around her shoulder to give her a gentle squeeze.  
  
She smiled slightly, but the light in her face had suddenly dimmed. "Are things going to be  
okay with you and your girlfriend?" Jessica asked, turning her searching azure eyes towards  
him. "I mean, do you want me to talk to her?"  
  
Darien smiled. Jessica could be so sweet when she wasn't turning those pretty Ocean-colored  
eyes red.   
  
"No, that's okay," he announced, grabbing her other hand and swinging it. "Things with Sere  
will be just fine."  
  
Jessica wasn't listening. Her shocked baby-blue stare was locked on something a few feet  
away.  
  
"What is it, Jess?" Darien asked curiously, following her gaze. But before he could see   
anything, the petite blonde had thrown herself in front of his line of vision. He grinned and   
tugged her arm until she tripped out of the way, true to her own cute klutziness. His smile  
faded, however, when he saw Serena standing ten feet in front of them, a suitcase in hand,  
a horrified expression frozen on her angelic face. He looked at his arm around Jessica's  
shoulders. He looked at his hand holding her's. He looked back at Serena.  
  
The same horrified expression was now locked securely on his face.  
  
***  
  
*Maybe I shouldn't go...* Serena was thinking as she strode slowly down the street. *I mean...  
Why should I leave, again, just because of Darien? Rini needs me, and I know the Scouts  
didn't mean it. Besides...Who would fight crime? I remember what went down when I left  
before...* She turned around, sighing, and started back to her house. She had to stop being  
such a baby, running off at every little thing.  
  
Then she saw them, and nearly screamed.  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just kiddin'. ^_^ Anyway, on with the story!  
  
That perfect, beautiful blonde. Jessica.  
  
Her perfect, gorgeous man. Darien.  
  
Looking like the perfect, attractive couple.   
  
Jessica was staring at Serena, a trapped and scared look on her face. Darien just looked  
flabbergasted, maybe a little scared, too.   
  
She dropped her suitcase.  
  
Serena watched as Jessica stood on her toes to whisper something into Darien's ear.   
She missed it, but she thought she heard "I'll be at Devon's." Or...  
  
Was it, "Last night was Heaven?"  
  
Serena didn't know, but the other blonde left without a second glance. One look at Darien's  
stuck, guilty gaze was all it took. This was the final straw, Serena knew. She picked up her   
suitcase. She took one last look at Darien. She sucked in a deep breath. She looked in  
the direction of the airport.  
  
And she ran. 


	7. Just Lose a Little Weight...

Hey all.. Um... Oh, whatever. What's the point in small talk?  
  
Over to Chibi Angel.  
  
We don't own Sailor Moon  
Please do not sue.  
For we're two little angels   
Who's lawyers wouldn't know what to do.  
  
Back to Angel.  
  
You know things are bad when Chibi-Angel doesn't change the disclaimer at all.  
  
Goodbye, Serena  
Chapter Six  
Just Lose a Little Weight...  
  
Serena, sobbing, ran onto the airplane and flung herself into her assigned seat. In the seat  
next to her, a beautiful, impossibly thin ash-blonde raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow at  
her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked in a French accent that was every bit as refined and polished  
as the girl herself. Serena forced herself to meet the young woman's eyes, and gasped when  
she caught sight of them. They were the most amazing shade of pale, blue-green ice.  
  
Maybe she looked more pathetic than she had originally thought, because the girl's carefully  
calculated distant look softened and she offered Serena a pink tissue from her bag. Normally,  
our heroine wouldn't dream of talking to a stranger--especially not on a *plane*, for God's   
sake, since Darien had told her not to. But since she was so upset--and so adament against  
Darien that she would have jumped off a cliff had he told her not to--, Serena found herself  
spilling out the whole sordid story to the suddenly sympathetic beauty. Half an hour later.  
the girl smiled and offered another tissue.  
  
"I understand completely," she sighed. "My boyfriend cheated on me, too. I broke up with  
him, but sometimes I just want him back so badly..." She looked incredibly sad for a moment,  
than smiled again. "By the way, my name is Ivy. Ivy Diamond."  
  
"Serena," replied the meatball-headed blonde, offering her hand. Ivy shook it, then sat back  
and seemed to be observing Serena. At least, those twin pieces of ice were raking over  
her body from head to toe.  
  
"Serena..." Serena, worried, looked down at herself and searched for anything that was   
stained, unbuttoned, or torn. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, and returned her confused  
blue eyes to Ivy's beautiful face. "What is it?" she asked, rather panicky of being made a  
fool of in front of this...Goddess.  
  
Ivy giggled softly. "Don't worry, Serena." She reassured the younger girl. "It's just..." She  
settled back against her seat and crossed her legs. "You're just very pretty, that's all."  
  
Shock descended on Serena like a bucket of cold water. This--this--this *angel* though that  
*she* was pretty? Impossible.  
  
Ivy must have seen her skeptical doubt because she smiled brightly, an amazingly pretty smile  
that practically brightened the aisle and made several people watching smile in spite of  
themselves. She burst out into delicate, tinkling laughter--laughter that resembled silver bells--  
at the dubious expression on Serena's face. "You really are quite pretty, I hope you know   
that. You have a great deal of raw beauty, I could do a lot for you." She smiled. "You could  
be a model."  
  
Excitement started spinning in Serena's stomach. Her--a model?! She'd *always* wanted  
to be a model! It was practically her life long dream--scratch that. It *was* her life long dream.  
  
She glanced down at the French fashion magazine resting in her lap and got momentarily   
diverted by a model that looked rather a *lot* like Serena--if, of course, Serena had darker   
hair and more sultry make-up. When she looked up again, her eyes were shining. In a subtle   
fashion, of course--she had a feeling Ivy simply didn't get worked up over anything. Suddenly,   
the pale blue-green ice lost all expression as she glanced down at Serena's slim waist.  
  
"You're definitely pretty enough," Ivy said, thoughtfully. "In fact, I really think you could be a   
model. Except…"  
  
"Except what?" Serena asked, her stomach twisting with nervousness mixed with excitement.   
  
Ivy eyed her, her incredible blue-green orbs politely critical. "You're not fat, Serena," She   
assured me in her British drawl, that icy gaze penetrating my soul. "It's just… I really think   
you have what it takes to be a model. All you need to do is lose a little weight…"  



	8. Something Potentially Deadly

Hey babes! Angel's back after......Um...Well, quite a while. I'm ever so sorry. ^_^v But anyway, here   
we go and I'm trying to get out 2 chapters for G.S today.... Enjoy!  
Go ahead, Cheebz....Cheebz? Honey, comon. *Shakes her gently* We both have strep throat, and  
baby girl here consoles herself by sleeping for a LONG time.  
  
  
*Chibi Angel stands up sleepily in a sleeping outfit resembling Chibi Chibi's green bunny suit thing,   
only in soft pink flannel, with her gold curls down for once and peeking out through her hood, and  
yawns.*   
We dunown sawowmoown.   
So peazies, downt sue. *wide yawn*  
I'm a sleepy little angel  
Who wants to sleep, do you want to, too?  
  
*falls back asleep as angel sweatdrops*  
  
Goodbye, Serena  
Chapter Seven  
Something Potentially Deadly  
  
I struggled to keep looking up as Ivy had instructed while the angel-like model applied powder with  
a gigantic brush to my "peaches-and-cream" complexion. I kept giggling, however--the brush  
was roughly 4 times the size of the large brush my dad uses to brush away the hairs when he shaves.   
  
"Rena!" huffed Ivy, glaring so poutily at me that I couldn't help smiling. Ivy was like a little girl,  
demanding complete attention. "Stop laughing. You're scrunching up your face."  
  
She stepped back and examined my face critically. "You know," she drawled, closing the powder  
compact with a click. "I was thinking. 'Serena' isn't really...Glamorous enough for the modeling world.  
How about..." She appeared to be flipping through the data banks of her mind, searching for a   
suitably "glamorous" name. She paused, scrutinizing my face again and coming to rest on my eyes.  
"Azure?"  
  
I wrinkled my nose. "Azure?" I chewed gently on my bottom lip. "I like my name," I informed  
Ivy uncertainly.  
  
"Of *course* you do," she said soothingly, indulgently, as if I was a small child. "I *adore* your name,  
Sere. It's *so* tres...Cute. It's just not, *chic*."   
  
"I--" I began heatedly, but stopped dead. Why was I arguing? Being a model had always been my life  
long dream. Now I finally had the chance, and I was about to blow it because an amazing looking  
was telling me my name wasn't chic and I should change it a bit? I don't *think* so.  
  
I met Ivy's icy eyes with a smile. "Azure it is."  
  
She smiled too, a slow, cold curving of her lips. "I knew you'd see things my way."  
  
It was silly, but I shivered. There was something about that smile--maybe the icy twist of her perfectly   
shaped lips; or possibly the knowing glint in those secretive eyes--that scared me. It was as if she knew  
something I didn't...  
  
Something potentionally deadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Initiation to an Abomonation

OMG! I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to take so long. *Nudges Chibi Angel and watches in satisfaction while she pouts adorably and her skyblue eyes fill up with tears. Mutters: Good girl! And hands her a cookie.* Forgive us, okay?  
  
Bluejello! Sup girlfriend! I'm sorry, I was just readin over my reviews, and I didn't even know you'd  
reviewed like, all of them! So, my deepest apologies. *Grins* And thanks, to you, for letting me know that I switched Ivy's accent from French to British. No one else noticed--or, if they did, they didn't bother to review and let me know. :p. So, anyway, guys, yeah Ivy does has a British accent. Not French. Thnx again!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Blue Jello for continuously reviewing, and to Neptune Aqua Princess  
for being a terrific friend and writer.  
  
Okay, anyway.  
  
Goodbye, Serena  
Chapter Eight  
Initiation to an Abomonation  
  
{Oh, and sowy the last chapter was so short!}  
  
  
Usa's POV...  
  
Ivy was scaring me.  
  
I'm serious. Those cold eyes had been staring at me ever since we'd sat down at the chic resteraunt she'd raved over. Because of those enthuses, I was surprised when she'd ordered only a small side salad. It didn't even have dressing or anything--it was just Romaine lettuce. Yuck. I, on the other hand, made up for her lack of appetite by ordering a sushi platter for my appetizer, followed by a smoked salmon garnished with lemon and accompanied by mashed potatoes, peas, and garlic toast(AN: *Giggles and blushes* Okay, so garlic bread doesn't exactly go with salmon, okay? Leave me alone, I despise seafood!. After that I was still starving, so I ordered trout. The resteraunt we were at was French and seemed to only have couture of the ocean kind. Now I was digging away happily at the huge gourmet chocolate-cherry cake I'd ordered. And the whole time, the icy orbs had never left my face.  
  
I paused, my mouth full of cake. "Are you okay, Ivy?" I asked, swallowing hastily and proffering my  
plate. "Would you like some--"   
  
I hadn't even finished my sentence before Ivy recoiled as though I was thrusting a rattlesnake in her face. "NO!" She blurted as I wondered, naiively I realize as I think back now, why she was turning such a strange green color. "I have to go to the bathroom. When I come back, I want to have a word with you."  
  
I thought at the time that it was just the threatening way she'd said the last few words making it seem like she was taking so much time, but now I know she really was gone a long time. Finally, I stood up and walked to the bathroom to see if she was okay.  
  
The door swung open silently, so she didn't notice me at first. She was splashing cold water from  
the sink onto her crimson face--being careful not to mess up her perfect make up, of course. The  
redness of her face worried me and I hurried forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "Ivy! Daijabou?" She must've jumped eight feet in the air.  
  
"Azure!" She gasped. I didn't bother to hide my dislike of my "new name". "Daijabou?" I asked again instead.  
  
"Yes--" Ivy began, then stopped. Her eyes darted over my face, then down to the reflection of what I thought was my stomach in the mirror, then back to my face. "Azure," she continued, more calmly this time. "Sit down." She lead me to one of the bathroom's plush chairs and began to talk...  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
My jaw was on the floor and I'm sure I must've been as pale as I felt. But another part of me, as much as I wanted to feel disgusted, was nodding it's head in agreement. Despite the seriousness of what she was saying, she really had made some good points. Now she was eyeing me and looking pointedly at one of the bathroom stalls. I stood again and looked at my stomach in the mirror. I'd never really thought of myself as fat because until I'd gotten cancer last year, my metabolism was high and I worked off all my food automatically. Now, though I hadn't realized it, my stomach stuck out and the back of my thighs looked massive.  
  
"Oh, my God!" I gasped, my hand coming up to my mouth as I twisted from side to side to see my hideously obtuse body from all angles. [AN: Please keep in mind that this is Usagi's POV, okay? Sorry for switching from the dub names to the sub names. But anyway, she's not fat. Just seems like it to her. Okay? Okay.] "Ivy," I finally choked, turning to look at her. "Do I really look like that?" She nodded slowly, and to me she looked as sad and horrified as I felt.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Azure," she said, standing. She took my hand in one of hers and put her other one on my stomach. I looked in mortification at the way the sea of fat that was my stomach practically swallowed her slim, dainty hand. "But, like I said... It's easy enough to fix." Her gaze turned to the row of stalls again and I gulped.   
  
***  
  
"I just put my finger down my throat? I asked dubviously five minutes later. I was inside one of the stalls and Ivy was right outside, running the tap to cover the sound of my retching.   
  
"Yes," her voice came, and I marveled at how calm someone who did something like this could sound.   
  
An inner voice enthused. Believing it, and believing Ivy, I poked my finger experimentally down the back of my throat and gagged. It felt so... Wrong. And there was these little bumpy things at the back of my tongue that felt really gross on my finger. Still, nothing happened, so listening to that little voice inside I pushed down further.   
  
***  
  
When Ivy initiated me to the arts of binging, she hadn't mentioned how dirty and disgusting you feel. I sat on the germridden floor of that bathroom stall for a full twenty minutes before Ivy finally went to get someone to come open the door. After I flushed the toilet I felt so shaky, all I could do was sit down. That was how they found me... Sitting on those filthy tiles with my arms around my knees, rocking back and forth, whiter than Ivy's pristine original Gucci blouse.   
  
"You'll get used to it," she promised me later. "It'll get easier."  
  
It didn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blech, gomen. This seems to be a very short chaptered story.. 


	10. Something So Dirty

*Bounces, clapping* Konnichiwa! Arigato for the reviews, minna! They inspired me to write more. ^_^v Thanks to ????'s very, erm, enthusiastic four reviews. *giggles* Oh, and Sailor-Sara-Moon who was so excited about it I nearly cried with appreciation! Arigato! Lady of Flame--GURL!!! I've missed you!!!! *Glomp* How are you?! Thnx for reviewing again! *v-sign and a grin* You're one of the people who keep me writing, gurl, never stop rocking my world. *Smirks* Sorry...Micheal Jackson just came on muchmusic. -_-;; Thnx for the feedback, Lulu, I promise I'll try my best to make them longer, hai? mairz87.....how many ways can i say thank you? *grins* very sweet review! I adore ya already. ^^;  
  
  
Mmph. Chibi Angel's mad 'cos I didn't let her say the disclaimer last time, my bad. She's now insisting on reading it twice as long, so ignore her. *Protests loudly as C-A walks by and smacks her, then jumps up onto a swing and positively beams.  
  
"We don't own Sailor Moon,  
We know ya wouldn't sue,  
Cos Runaway was just so good  
It got 300 reviews!  
So now we're gonna do it again,  
With the sequel to it's plot  
Goodbye, Usagi is gonna do great  
[IE, send reviews, and lots!]  
  
*Angel frowns at her* Well, that was cheesy. *Ignores the tongue sticking out at her.* Gomen, minna, here's the chapter, already....  
  
  
Goodbye, Usagi [Yes. I switched from dub to sub.*frowns* So sue me.]  
Chapter Nine  
Something So Dirty  
  
  
Back at Ivy's apartment, I was sitting on the floor of her locked bathroom and staring at the gleamingly clean toilet. How could something so innocently shiny and white be involved in something so dirty?   
  
I stood up and walked over to it, looking down at the closed lid. Ivy's maids always shined the thing until I could see my face in it, and as I looked down at the softly curving top I caught sight of the reflection of my stomach. I nearly gagged--when did I get so fat? Glancing in the mirror for confirmation of what I already knew, I slowly kneeled down in front of the porcelein bowl and flipped up the lid, staring into the watery depths and feeling deeply disgusted in myself even as I brought my finger up to my throat again. I hated doing this, it made me feel cheap, but it was almost addicting and somehow...Strangely comforting. I closed my eyes and relocated my finger to deep inside of my throat, leaving it there and sort of sliding it around until I felt my stomach start heaving, then started coughing the way Ivy told me to to help it along. Finally the contents of my stomach spilled out into the toilet and I stood up on shaky legs, pressing the lever, and walking over to one of the many mirrors. Lifting my shirt slightly, I turned sideways and examined my stomach, finally smiling. "Ivy!" I called, opening the door. She came immediately. "Look, I think it's working!" I said excitedly, displaying my flatter stomach. "Do you think so, too?"  
  
She came closer and placed a hand on my stomach, massaging it gently. I remember wondering why at the the time, but didn't question her. "Hai," she said finally, letting her fingers skid off my stomach. "It is. Just keep it up, Azure, and you'll be beautiful forever."  
  
Stupidly, I believed her.  
  
  
  
[AN: Oi, gomen, but I want to put a note in here. Please, just keep in mind that this is totally wrong, okay? Sadly and regretably, I have experience in this area, so I understand. Just, don't look at this as a promotion. Doing it does *not* make you beautiful, you're fine the way you are and I know that sounds like bull, but there's better ways to lose weight--more importantly, *healthily*. Oh, and do *not* go accusing skinny people of being anorexic, *please*. It's annoying and often completely unfounded. Sorry, I know this is all pretty much a granted and you're probably going, Duh, but I just didn't want to take chances. Gomen.]  
  
***  
  
Mamoru swallowed hard, looking around at the inner Senshi. "So, that's what happened." He finished weakly, lowering his eyes. "It was nothing like she thought, this is all a big misunderstanding.* He looked up and stared them all directly in the eyes. "You all *swear* you don't know where she is?" Four murmurs of assent and then silence followed his plea. Simulatenously, the group side, and then someone cleared their throat from the window. Immediately, all eyes turned to the black cat perched on the ledge, regarding them with disapproving ruby eyes.   
  
"I know where Usagi is," she stated in a detatched, no-nonsense voice. "And no, I'm not telling you where." She cut them all off as all stood and started jabbering almost instantaneously. "She contacted me last night and she does not want any of you to know her whereabouts at the current time. She was very upset that her supposed best friends deserted her in her time of need, and quite frankly, so am I. I thought that after all Usagi's done for you and this planet, the least any of you could do is be faithful--" here a pointed glare at Mamoru--"or that at least *one* of you could listen to her for a half hour or so! No," she continued as the five tried to protest. "Don't talk. I don't want to hear it. To tell you the truth, I'm very disappointed in all of you--*paticularily* you, Mamoru-san." With that, she jumped down from the sill and walked away outside, not waiting to hear their explanations.  
  
"Oh, Usagi," she sighed ten minutes later when she settled down on Usagi's bed, perfectly made up for once. "Please be careful."  
  
  
***  
  
[AN: LoL, I would have normally left this off at Usagi and Ivy. But, I promised to make the chapters longer, so I added it Mamoru and the Inners. Now, I have no idea what to do, but I suppose I'll work something out...Ah. Got it.]  
  
"The wind is blowing from the East...Feels wet. Something's wrong." Ten'ou Haruka said, leaning against her car and narrowing her dark blue eyes at the wind ruffling her sandy blonde hair. Besides her, Kaiou Michiru folded her arms and leaned backwards as well. "I agree. The seas of Neptune are antsy, something in the universe is wrong--"  
She hadn't finished talking when her girlfriend asked abruptly, "Have you seen Koneko over the last few days?"  
  
***  
  
  
"No..." Tomoe Hotaru answered Meiou Setsuna's question thoughtfully. "The last time I saw her was in the street holding a suitcase." The eight year old closed the 500 page book she was reading. "Why? Is something wrong?" Setsuna nodded, her red eyes troubled as she chewed her bottom lip fretfully.   
  
"Don't tell anyone--*especially* Chibi-usa, Hotaru," she reprimended sternly, sitting on the couch beside the floor-bidden girl, "but there's something wrong with the timeline. It's pretty much distorting before my eyes." She sighed. "I can't even sense where Usagi is. Matte--you saw her holding a suitcase?!" Hotaru nodded and Setsuna leaped to her feet and grabbed the phone. Across Tokyo, Haruka's cell rang.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere across the galaxy......  
  
  
"N...Nani?" a figure with long silver hair sat up in the darkness, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Oi, Fighter. What the hell do you want?"   
  
"Something's wrong on Earth," Sailor Star Fighter replied slowly, her dark blue eyes shining with worry in the dark. "I just have this feeling, I can sense it." Healer stifled a groan and leaned back against her pillows. "Nan?" She answered, trying to sound interested. Somehow she'd lost interest in Fighter's "feelings" when she'd "sensed" something wrong on Earth for the two thousandth time. Actually, turned out there *had* been something wrong last time--Usagi had dropped her ice cream. Of course, they'd had to physically restrain themselves from going to comfort her. Silently, Healer rolled her eyes, but somehow Fighter must have noticed it.  
  
"Healer, I'm serious," she said sharply. "I know I've tried to go back to Earth before for small things, but this time I really think something's wrong." She didn't know if it was the words or the way in which her fellow Senshi said them, but when Sailor Star Healer opened the door and asked what was going on, she answered without hesitation...  
  
"Something's wrong on Earth."  
  
  
***  
  
Across the hall, Kakkyu-hime sat up in her fourposter bed, frowning as she listened to her three Senshi's murmurs. She, too, had an uneasy feeling in her stomach about the Senshi of the planet that had saved her life. Tsukino Usagi had been good to her, Kakkyu was alive because of her and only her, and she'd made Fighter a better person. Everyone knew that, although no one spoke the words. Seiya had left Kakkyu's planet as a cocky teenage male and returned as a man-- well, a man before she'd transformed into her female counterpart, anyway. The Princess highly doubted she'd ever lose her gratitude towards the Princess of the Moon, although she was admittedly somewhat jealous of the girl's unintentional hold over Fighter. The thought of all that the other girl had done for them was the final straw, and Kakkyu strode to her bedroom door and flung it open, watching the three identically surprised expressions of her Senshi.  
  
"Go." She said simply.  
  
***  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
  
Later that night, Usagi was staring out her window at the distant outline of a planet she found herself watching more and more lately. "Shimatta, Seiya..." She breathed, not noting the out of character curse. "Had you not have come, would I still be happy with Mamoru? You showed me... Such love, such sweetness... Mamoru's distant affection couldn't compare any longer. And now this..." She turned from the window, angry tears filling her eyes. "Sometimes I wish you'd never come at all!" And it was precisely those tears that disabled her from seeing the three shooting stars streaking across the sky and falling towards Earth to end up at her previous location...   
Tokyo.  
  
  
***  
  
"Nan da?" Mamoru asked sharply of the four girls watching the shooting stars in delighted disbelief. "What's so great about shooting stars?" Granted, they were very *bright* shooting stars, but nothing unusual enough for Minako to get hearts in her eyes over. Even *Ami* was starry eyed. "Minna! What is it?" Finally, Makoto turned her dreamy jade eyes to him. "It's the Starlights!" She announced gleefully, turning her eyes back to the quickly approaching silver lights. Finally, there were four thumps. The first was Yaten hitting the ground in a crouch on the left. The second was Taiki hitting the ground in a crouch on the right. The third was Seiya landing on his feet in this middle, a cocky grin on his face. And the fourth?  
  
The fourth was Mamoru hitting the ground in a dead faint. [AN: *Snickers*]  
  
***  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were sprawled out on the car--Haruka lying on the hood, Hotaru lying in the backseat, and Michiru and Setsuna sitting on the back of the car--, gazing at the sky.   
  
"So they've returned," Haruka noted. To a stranger, she would've sounded completely indifferent, completely expressionalist. But someone who knew her well knew to look for the cold hatred in her eyes and the tightening of her mouth. Hotaru looked up her uncertainly.  
  
"Demo, Haruka-papa...Ano, you said you had respect, for them...Ne? So, isn't it good that they're came back?" She looked to Setsuna and Michiru for guidance. Michiru's eyes were closed and the jade-haired girl was worrying her bottom lip. '  
  
"Iie, Hotaru. They've just come back to make trouble." Haruka paused, and then a slightly evil smile crossed her face. "Well, at least Koneko-chan won't be around for them to influence..."  
  
The other two older females murmured in agreement, but Hotaru just stared up at them all.  
  
"Demo, I don't understand...I thought they were our friends.. They saved us," she said, her face lost in confusion.  
  
To her silent question, she got no answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oi, lots of jumping around in this chapter. I'm not so pleased with the ending, but oh well. I'll have more up, soon.. *yawns sleepily* oh, no flames because of the Starlights, please... 


	11. We Accept

Oi, minna-san.. A little sleepy, so gomen if this is a little strange. I've been up all night and sleeping all day all week, so I'm a little off.   
Chibi Angel's sleeping, so she can't read the disclaimer. In short, we don't own SM... Arigato for your sweet reviews, minna-chan. You're all   
darling and I adore you. Ano...Watercolored Tears-san... Iie. I don't have multiple personalities.... ^_^;; Sorry to disappoint. ^_~   
  
Oi, note added later... A little Seiya bashing from Mamoru's POV, a little Mamoru bashing from Seiya's end..Gomen, don't hate the messangel ^_^;;;; Did anyone even get that?  
  
Ah, another note added later... ^_^;; I guess I've been sorta graphic with the anorexia thing... Is that an issue? Gomen..  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: ...Very much a shorty chapter, gomen. ^_^  
  
Goodbye, Usagi  
Chapter Ten  
We Accept  
  
  
~*Mamoru's POV...*~  
  
Two minutes later, I stood up in mild disgust. Had anyone even noticed my fall? Ano...No. They were all too busy eyeing the three "men" in front of us with delight, and lemme tell ya, the attention was not unreturned. Everyone was quiet for a moment, just staring at each other, until a most unusual person broke the silence.  
  
"TAIK-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" Mizuno Ami squealed, rushing forward and flinging herself at the tallest one in an exuberent version of a hug. Everyone sweatdropped, and even I had to admit that the expression on, "Taiki's" face was priceless. [AN: If you've seen Sailor Stars, think of his face when Usagi and Minako ripped his mathbook in half. *Smirk*] It didn't take long before Minako was imitating Ami with the shorter, silver haired one. Makoto and Rei just stood there, smiling, but my narrowed eyes were locked on the one in the middle. Seiya...  
  
I can distinguish him from the others only because Usako's talked about him so much and I'm unfortunate enough to have seen the framed picture-booth strip of her and Seiya at an amusement park that's in her room. He, too, was staring back at me with equally narrowed eyes.   
  
"Mamoru-kun," He said slowly, his voice noticably harsher than it had been when he'd issued his condescending warning before he'd left before. I remained silent for a long moment, finally spitting "Kou." in a voice filled with nothing but comtempt. The others must have been a little too wrapped up with their ecstatic greetings, because they didn't appear to notice the high degree of tension crackling through the air between the other man and I.  
  
I stepped forward and murmured in his ear, "You're not wanted here."  
  
He smirked at me, and as I looked into his smug face I knew he knew Usagi was gone. Finally he spoke, and when he did it was with a stark self-assurance and his words were something nothing could have prepared me for. He said...  
  
"Neither are you."  
  
  
  
***  
  
~*Seiya's POV...*~  
  
One look at Mammoth-chan's face and I knew something really was wrong. A following look at the others turned up the following: Usagi wasn't there. A third look at Taiki and Yaten confirmed they'd noticed her absence, too, over the clamboring heads of--respectively--Ami and Minako...   
  
Speaking of Ami, what's up with her? I wondered absently, watching her practically jumping up and down as she babbled on to a baffled looking Taiki. ...Where the hell is Odango? As if they heard my thoughts--or maybe I said it outloud--all four girls stiffened and grew serious, followed quickly by the challenging look in the Mammoth's dark eyes fading into one of worry.   
  
"...Daijabou?" Yaten finally questioned faintly, apparently noting the faded expression in Minako's pretty blue eyes.  
  
"Nani? Ano...Iie."  
  
I stepped forward quickly and gripped the blonde's arms. "Where's Odango?" I asked her sharply, watching the fear spread over her face. "Gomen..." I reduced the psychopath franticness in my expression. "...?" But it wasn't a teenage voice who answered me; it was the voice of a mature woman...The voice, in fact, of Black, this weird little cat Yaten adopted for awhile. I blinked rapidly... Did that cat just... Talk? Oh, God. It's been a *really* long day.  
  
"Usagi's gone," the "cat" said, shooting a hard glare quickly followed by me at the Mammoth. "*Somebody* chased her off after being caught wrapped around a CERTAIN PRETTY BLONDE!!!" My hands snapped away from Minako and Yaten's sharp, shocked glare accompanied the motion.   
  
"Not ME!" She squealed indignantly. "That slut Jessica."  
  
"Don't call Jessica a--" The Mammoth began heatedly, his words quickly trailing off into the silence. I smirked. *...Jessica? Oh, right. That gorgeous--Erm... Yeah...*  
  
"*Anyway*," Black all but thundered. Man, for a cat, she sure could scream. "I'd love to tell you where she is, but because of THESE FIVE, I cannot. Besides, I can't be sure you wouldn't tell them...Yaten..." She continued, not without a sweet smile at the aforementioned and a hiss from the white cat at her side. Shooting a quick look at Taiki and Yaten, we silently agreed on a course of action.  
  
***  
Five minutes later...  
  
"Thank you, Luna!" The three of us chorused in our good-little-boy voices, beaming identically angelic smiles at her. She looked back at where the others stood, about a hundred feet away, and then broke into the gooniest smile I've ever seen. "Iie," she finished faintly.   
  
"Well, gotta go. Ja!" Yaten patted her head and we sprang into the sky, out of sight in an instant.   
  
***  
~*Yaten's POV...*~  
  
"There she is," I hissed to Seiya, nodding at a slim figure encased in black, approximately ten feet ahead of us. Very slim, in fact--had she always been so skinny?  
  
"Azure, matte!" A cultured voice chorused from behind us, and the girl in black spun delicately. You could practically *hear* Seiya choke in his breath; but even Taiki would have to admit Usagi-chan looked more gorgeous than ever. Apparently, someone had taught her how to play with makeup... But she didn't look trashy at all, just like an incredible, somewhat enhanced version of herself. "Ivy!" she called, waving urgently. The three of us slouched behind the largest woman I'd ever seen as the most beautiful girl I've ever seen rushed past us. She stopped in front of Usagi and they did that dumb, air-kissy thing French chicks always do in movies. I doubled over at the waist, laughing, until Seiya-baka elbowed me in the ribs and scowled at me.   
  
"Ewww," I clearly heard the other blonde girl say to Usagi, eyeing the larger woman in front of us with distaste. "That's why we do this, Usagi, so we don't look like her." *...Nani?* The three of us exchanged nervous looks.  
  
"I know, Ivy. We'll never look like that as long as we..." Usagi repeated as if brainwashed. "Ivy" clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Nan da?" Taiki asked a sulky looking Seiya.  
  
***  
~*Seiya's POV...*~  
  
"How the hell should I know?" I asked sulkily. "*You* never let me come back!" Finally, we were only a couple feet away from the distracted Odango.  
  
"Oi, Odango!" I tossed out at her, not pausing as we passed. "Imagine seeing you here." We continued walking.  
  
"Nani--Seiya-chan!!!" She broke away from the Ivy girl and glomped me against a wall. "Konnichiwa! Konnichiwa!" She planted a giant kiss on my cheek before moving onto the others, I wondered vaguely if my smile looked as stupid as it felt. Slowly I became aware of Ivy's unwelcoming glare.   
  
"Ivy-chan, Ivy-chan..." Odango slowed her speech and became calm and cool again with one look from the taller beautiful girl. She cleared her throat. "Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, this is Di--erm, Ivy Diamond," she corrected herself to the American style of giving names. "I'm living with her right now...What are you doing here?" She finished curiously.  
  
"We were in town," Yaten shrugged. "We just happened to notice you, that's all."  
  
"Are you two free for dinner?" My question came as a surprise even to myself. The two girls cast glances at each other, starting at the word "dinner", but a sharp elbow in Odango's ribs revived her.  
  
"OW--er, iie. We'd love to go, if it's convienient for you."   
  
"He wouldn't have asked otherwise." Taiki finally spoke, smiling stupidly at Ivy. I wondered if he'd forgotten Ami already and smiled idly.  
  
"All right, then. We accept." 


	12. So Ignorant/When All Is Discovered...

....-_-; I know, I know. I'm a horrid writer who doesn't write nearly enough. But it's here, anyway. *Pats Chibi Angel's head, both sitting back and looking oddly smug* Anyway...Name change, I'm Tenshi Megami now 'cos Almost Your Angel wasn't showing up on the search things anymore. Ja!  
  
  
Goodbye, Usagi  
Chapter Eleven  
So Ignorant  
  
  
Taiki's POV  
  
Across the table from me, Seiya and Yaten paused their bickering as Ivy nudged Usagi in the ribs and the latter blonde got to her feet immediately, dropping her salad fork with a loud clatter. The three of us gazed silently at her until she blushed lightly, sputtering an apology and asking if we would excuse her. Yaten and I nodded, but Seiya's dark eyes sharpened on her curiously and she quickly hurried away from it, in the direction of the bathrooms we'd passed on our way in. Ivy lowered her napkin and smiled at us before standing and following Usagi gracefully, but the smile never reached her eyes. The second they were gone, Seiya turned to us remaining two and snapped,  
  
"Why was she so thin?" The usual open happiness was gone from his face, the seemingly permanent sparkle in his eyes no place in sight.  
  
"What?" Yaten asked, impatient as always.  
  
"Didn't you notice? She's lost so much weight! Bakas, you're so ignorant." He scowled, leaning back in his seat.   
  
"They left rather abruptly, didn't they?" I questioned vaguely, recalling the way Ivy's arm had jolted into Usagi's side.   
  
"It *was* sort of strange," Yaten agreed grudgingly, spearing a bite of Usagi's salad and saying defensively to my raised eyebrow, "What? It's not like she was eating it!"  
  
Seiya looked thoughtful. "She really wasn't, was she?" There was a long pause, silence creeping in like an unwanted intruder. "Taiki?"   
  
"Mmm?" I glanced up from my meal at him. "What?" He was frowning, staring at Usagi's nearly full plate, eyes dark.  
  
"Do you think..." He hesitated. "Do you think Usagi is, you know, losing weight unhealthily?"  
  
"By not eating, you mean?" I asked; receiving an affirming nod in response. "I'm not sure... Her friend is very thin too, though, isn't she?"  
  
Another long pause, this one stretching out over at least two minutes as we shovelled our food in silently. At last, Seiya broke the quiet--as usual.  
  
"I have to say, I don't like this Ivy girl. She seems to be having a strange effect on Usagi, doesn't she? Listen," He continued, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, his long ponytail falling over his shoulder, "do you think they might be...Well, you know, together? *Like that?* I really don't like her, she--"  
  
"Ahem." The three of us looked up guiltily, and Ivy was standing there, her pale eyes icy. Without a word, she took her seat and took a delicate bite of her small, plain salad. "Usagi will be out in a moment," She said coolly. "She's having a word with some *young man.*" I clearly heard the way she stressed the words and knew right away she'd heard Seiya's stupid suggestion. Yaten and I turned faintly red and stared at our food, but Seiya's gaze didn't falter.   
  
"How did you meet Usagi?" He asked instead, voice slightly accusing. There was that tolerant smile again, as she responded that they'd sat next to each other on the plane here.  
  
"Hontou? How did you start talking?" Seiya continued; I wondered what he was getting at. The ice in Ivy's eyes was growing colder. "Don't you think you should ask *her* that?" Her tone was frigid.  
  
  
"I'm asking you." The atmosphere at our table was growing colder, you could've cut the tension with a knife. At that moment, Usagi's cheerful voice broke it and it was sunny again.  
  
"Gomen ne! I didn't mean to take so long, I--" She broke off when she saw the angry expressions on Seiya and Ivy's faces. "What's wrong? Ivy-chan? Seiya? Daijoubu?" The icy looking blonde settled one of her chilly smiles on her face, the anxious look on Usagi's face faded quickly. Again, Seiya shot signifigant glances at Yaten and I, I couldn't believe he really thought Usagi might be...Well, *together*, with this girl. Suddenly he smiled at Usagi.  
  
"Ivy was just telling us how you met." There was an unspoken challenge in his voice, it was plain to at least Yaten, Ivy, and I that he was daring her to tell Usagi of what Ivy had overheard. There was a long silence, tension hanging thickly in the air. Finally Ivy spoke, perfect mouth curving upward.  
  
"Yes," she agreed easily. "That's *just* what we were discussing."   
  
  
...The other three never noticed her long nails clenching tightly around the drink she held in her delicate hand.  
  
But I did.  
  
***  
  
~*Seiya's POV*~  
  
"Thanks for lunch, Usagi. Ivy." Taiki said, leaning against the doorjam outside the door of the expensive apartment Odango and her girlfriend or whatever lived in. He'd been glaring suspiciously at Ivy since our minor showdown at the cafe, I wondered vaguely what his deal was. After all, I thought, scowling, *he* wasn't the one who'd had the girl he loved stolen away by a *girl*...  
  
"Yeah. It was nice." I agreed flatly. Yaten was practically itching to get out of there, arms crossed and toe tapping. His bright green eyes flashed with impatience. I leaned forward and kissed Odango's cheek, handing her a piece of paper. "We'll be in town for a few more weeks, call us sometime. We'll hang out, okay?"  
  
She smiled back brightly. "Okay!" The two girls disappeared into the apartment and Yaten bounced off down the hall happily. Taiki began to follow, but I waved for him to stop and leaned against the door, my ear pressed against it.   
  
"Seiya baka, what are you doing?" Taiki hissed, obviously annoyed. "Shh!" I whispered back, pressing my face against the wood more securely. I could *just* make out the voices of the two girls inside, it sounded like Ivy was berating Odango about something.  
  
"You ate so much!" She complained. "I don't think you did a very good job throw--"  
  
"Ivy," Usagi broke in hurriedly; it was almost as if she knew I lingered. I cursed silently, dying to know if she had been going to say what I thought she said. "I'm sorry! Listen, I'll go into the bathroom, right now. I feel like...I don't know. That huge woman we saw today. I have to get rid of this feeling." My mouth dropped open. I'd had my suspicions, but...I'd never thought that Usagi would actually *do* something like that.  
  
"Did you hear that?!" I hissed at a wide-eyed Taiki, who obviously *had*. "I'm probably right about them being toge--" I broke off as the voices started up in the aparment again.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Ivy asked, her voice was getting closer. I looked over at the man next to me in a panic. "I'm sure I..." The voice was right near us, and all the two of us could do was stare at each other in horror as the door knob turned.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~*Usagi's POV*~  
  
"You say somethin', Ivy?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom a minute later. I was sort of dizzy and my stomach wouldn't stop heaving, but Ivy had yelled when I complained last week and came close to slapping me, so I kept my mouth shut. She was standing at the door, staring out in disbelief, shaking her dazzling platinum head slowly. "What is it?" I came up behind her and rested my hand on her shoulder, peering out into the dark hallway. I blinked when I saw what she was gazing at....  
  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing.   
  
"Ivy? Are you okay?" I asked in concern; she was just *glaring* out at the empty hall. "What are you looking at?"   
  
"I'm sure I heard that boy--..." She stopped and turned around, leaving the door open, and hugged me suddenly, almost possessively. Her hugs were like her, I noted absently--cold and impersonal, except for the warmth of the chest pressing into mine. Somewhere I wondered if she realized she was shoving her breasts against mine, then rolled my eyes. Of course not, I was being ridiculous. Ivy wasn't like that, she'd been married four times and was always looking for new prospects. And I definitely wasn't the type to...Well, like girls. She pulled away, smiled out at the hallway, and shut the door. "Come on, Azure," She said loudly, almost too loudly. "Let's go..." She paused for a minute, then spoke again. "Lie down on the couch." In a much lower tone, she said something about a movie, and we moved into the spacious living room.   
  
"I'm *very* glad you're here, Azure," she said, loudly again. "Very, very glad."  
  
  
***  
  
~*Seiya's POV*~  
  
I panted loudly, hunched over just around the corner from Odango and Ivy's apartment, breathing heavily. "That was close," I said to Taiki, Yaten was already long gone. We'd just barely made it down the hall when the door swung open and the Ice Bitch stepped into the hall. "But did you hear that?!"  
  
He nodded, his mouth a tight line. "I don't like this," he answered grimly. "I don't like this at all."  
  
  
  
  
-_-; Let me say this now...S'not a yuri fic, so don't flame me. ^^;;; Very short, ne? I tried so hard to make this longer. *Cries* Oh well! *Hops* Review, pretty pretty please with a chocolate Seiya or Mamoru on top? ^_~! 


	13. Hospital Emergency

v^_^V! I'm already back, and damn me to hell if I don't finish this chapter! *Hops* Of course, that could never happen 'cos I'ma perfect little angel. *Halo gleams* ^_^v! Besides, I've taken care of the brat for too long to be cast out! *Smirks at the pouting Chibi Angel*   
  
  
Notes to the readers: mairz87....!! *Hugglez and a tackle glomp* Arigato!!!!!! ^_^;!!!! I like, died of happiness when I read your review, thnx hunni! ^^! Seito no Senshi, my first reviewer of the chapter! Thank you!!! I'll keep going just for you! ^_~ Sailor Chibi Star Fighter-- AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! You reviewed my story!!!! One of my favoritest authors ever reviewed my story!!!!!! *Tackle* *Sighs* I think I should start to write, thanks to everyone else, too! I'll mention you if you review again!!!!!!! ^_^;; Sorry, I'm hyper.  
  
Note added later-*Bows rapidly* All my love to Silvermoon maru!!! Arigato!! ^^!  
  
Oh, later note... A lil teeny bit graphic with the throwin' up part again, I'm warning now. ^_^;; It might sorta make you a little sick but I really tried not to make it super gross, I just called, um, the result, "it". ^^; Also, the rating for this story just went up to R. That's pretty strong, but it's got some language, pretty minor but it might get more intense, and obviously the binging stuff. So I wanted to be safe.  
  
Mmm, later note, AGAIN -_-;;;;; To all the Seiya fans beggin' for a Usa/Seiya: *BAWLS* Where WERE you guys when I had the contest to decide between an Usa/Mamoru and a Usa/Seiya?! *Cries* I only got like, 2 votes at the time! Ah, well. *Sighs* There's a bit of Sei/Usa, neway...  
  
Goodbye, Usagi  
Chapter Twelve  
Hospital Emergency  
  
  
~*USAGI'S POV*~  
  
  
I stumbled out of Ivy's pink bathroom the next day after at least fifteen minutes of puking. It had taken longer then usual for it to come up this time, which was strange, and it seemed to be sort of a funny color. Taking another step, I suddenly found myself crashing against the wall. God, I was dizzy.  
  
"Ivy?" I called out, the hallway spinning in front of me. It looked like her pastel pink wallpaper was spilling down the wall and swirling with the platinum carpet, I blinked in confusion. There was no answer. "Ivy!" I was starting to panic, I was freezing cold and couldn't see straight, and my roommate was no where to be seen. "I-Ivy..." I felt myself swaying, and then the incredibly hard ground rushed up to meet me. Blackness settled in, and I knew no more.  
  
  
***  
  
~*SEIYA'S POV*~  
  
  
"--so she was like--" Ugh. Yaten was starting yet *another* long, boring story. Quickly I cut him off. "Look, there's Odango's door!" I'm not sure, but I'm almost *positive* I heard Taiki sigh with relief. Just as we approached and I raised my hand to knock, a flustered looking blonde hurled herself down the corridor and in front of us.  
  
"Ivy," I scowled. "What do you want?"  
  
"What do *you* want?" She countered, turning to unlock her door with a freezing glare at us.   
  
"We wanna see Usagi, duh." Yaten retorted childishly, trying to push past her into the apartment. For a second I thought the girl was going to snap, "Well, Usagi doesn't want to see YOU," but she didn't.   
  
"Wait here," She answered instead, with a resigned yawn. She shut the door in our faces, but hey, who was I to complain? She was getting Odango, what more did I want? Yaten started bitching anyways, but we both ignored her.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting and footshifting, the door opened again. Ivy's already alabaster complexion was so pale she looked like snow or something. My companions looked nonplussed and even a little bored, but I felt a nervous shifting in my stomach and grabbed onto her upper arms; the other two looked surprised.   
  
"Seiya--?" Taiki started, but I was busy staring into Ivy's frightened eyes and shaking her almost violently. "What's wrong?" I demanded; my voice was too loud. The other doors started opening and thousands of gorgeous girls stepped out, glaring at us--was this the Models Building? It didn't matter. "Where's Odango?"  
  
Ivy let out a gasping sob, not even noticing the bruises I was leaving on her delicate arms or just how hard I was rattling her. "She's--she's--" A pointed finger in the general direction of the door, I released her roughly and she fell to the ground with a sob. Immediately the model-types started vallying around her, glaring at me and jostling for positions. I heard more then one of them tell her not to cry because she'd "absolutely RUIN her makeup"--I snorted, but didn't stop. I don't know what I expected inside, but it was more along the lines of a note from Usagi saying that the presence of us three irresistably sexy--well, one irresistably sexy and two average, wink wink--men had made her realize how much she missed Japan, she was incurably grateful to Ivy for putting her up, but she had to go home again, and then the rest of us could return to Tokyo, be lavished in adoration, then go back to our own Princess.  
  
I did *not* expect what I *did* find.  
  
No, I didn't expect it at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~  
Seems like a good place to end, but that's far too short, so I press on. *Sigh* ^^;;;;; Isn't it sad how AMAZING AUTHORS LIKE LiR, can put out a chapter a day, but they're still longer and better then mine? ^_~; Speaking of, GO READ LiR's fics! She's the MASTER! ^_^v  
~*~*~*~**~*~  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~  
  
Usagi sat up and opened her eyes blearily a few hours and was greeted with the pale, overly worried face of Seiya. For a moment she thought she was back in Tokyo and automatically turned her head to look for the familiar dark good looks that echoed Seiya's own, though minus the ponytail and sexily cocky expression. Instead, Ivy's delicately anxious face stared back at her, and Usagi fell back against the pillow limply. "Hi, everyone," she said weakly, noting the other two Lights slightly behind Seiya, then started to ask where she was; the hard bed beneath her was most definitely *not* her warm, comfy bed at Ivy's house. But then she caught sight of the all white walls and sighed, sitting up again and pushing aside the long blonde tassles of hair tumbling over her shoulders and chest. No matter where she went--New York, Paris, Tokyo--hospitals were always the same. "Why am I *here*?"   
  
"I'm glad you asked, Tsukino-san," a doctor in a white labcoat strode into the room and answered her question while all of her friends shifted uneasily, though Ivy looked decidedly angry and slightly worried. "In fact, we have something *very* important to discuss with you..."  
  
  
***  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~  
"Luna, TELL me where Usako is!" Mamoru begged, tears of frustration springing to his eyes. For the thousandth time that day, the blackfurred guardian sighed, finally turning away from the minicomputer she was typing away at. An exasperated snap was about to be directed his way, until she spotted the crystalline liquid sparkling in his eyes, and relented immediately.   
  
"Usagi is in New York," she said quietly, not wanting to betray her charge, but afraid for the destined future. "I was going to tell you soon anyway, Mamoru-san... Sestuna-san came to me this morning and told me that..." She hesitated.  
  
"That what?" Mamoru demanded desperately, his cool, calm, and collected mask dropping for once.   
  
"..." Yet another pause. Finally, Luna spoke, and her downcast red eyes were troubled. "Setsuna has told me that the timeline is diminishing before her very eyes, Mamoru-san. If you don't find Usagi and make things right... Crystal Tokyo will be erased forever, and cannot be retrieved, even if Usagi returns to you at a later date. Chibiusa will never come into existence..." Yet another long hesitation, only a sharp declaration from the tall man breaking it. "There is another disruption scheduled some time down the road. .. If you cannot revive Crystal Tokyo and Usagi's love for you, and Chibiusa does not come into play..." ANOTHER PAUSE. He was bloody sure his mind was going to explode. "You will die alone."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened and he stumbled back a step. "But...What about Usako?" He whispered rawly.  
  
"..." The red eyes were deeply serious as they held his. "You will die alone."  
  
Turning on his heel quickly, he stumbled, starting to run away, determined to get to Usagi before their love ran out of time. In his haste he'd forgotten to ask exactly how much time they *did* have, but this didn't occur to him and he didn't stop, until an exclaimtion of his name burst forth from behind him. He turned, shadowed eyes questioning. Luna's stare was cool, wise, and...Maybe a little sad?  
  
"Don't hurt her again, Mamoru." She said, even while knowing that at one point down the road he would, unintentionally. "Please, don't ever hurt her again."  
  
He nodded, and then disappeared into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
UGH! And after all that, it's still short. *Sweatdrops* Oh, well. At least I was a little bit quicker with the chapter this time, ne? I had previously started it the second I posted the last chapter, but got tired of writing. ^^;;;  
  
OI, major snaps to Aqua Princess! I LOVE YOU, GIRL! ^^V Aqua said that my Runaway fic is one of the pioneers of Usa runaway fics!! *Big grin and a tackle glomp for her adored favorite writer* Mwah! ^_^v   
  
Keep checking back for more G, U, okay, guys? Oh, and review me with some ideas, if you wanna! Ja! *Both angels wave* 


	14. Promises...

*Scowls* None of my fonts are working…Horrid little Times New Roman font. ^^;; Anyway, I just have a very brief note to make, and then it's on with the chapter.  
  
I had gone to check the reviews for this story today, and one in particular stuck out to me. To Serenitas—this chapter is dedicated to you, with all of two angel's love. As soon as I had read your review, I got straight to work on the next chapter. Even though I don't know you, I have to say that I'm extremely proud of you for being able to be so open about it. I've known so many people who flat out deny it all…*Huggles* Please take care, okies? *Flashes a v-sign and smiles* Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Goodbye, Usagi  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Promises…[AKA, I Can't Believe it's Already Thirteen!]  
  
  
  
~*USAGI'S POV*~  
  
  
  
"…Something very important to discuss with you..."  
  
Oh God, oh God, oh God, the cancer came back, I'm going to die, oh, my God, I'm going to die, oh God, oh God, oh God—  
  
"…bulimia..."  
  
"What?!" I sat bolt upright, eyes wide. OhGodohnotheyknowohGod… I risked a look at Seiya, he was staring at me, hard. I gulped and returned my eyes to the doctor; Ivy was beside him, paler then usual. "Excuse me?" I managed at least. The doctor was gazing at me seriously, her eyes were disapproving. She hated me, she thought I was fat and ugly. Oh my God. I'm so fat that even strangers look at me funny. I need to try harder…  
  
"Bulimia, Miss Tsukino…The tests we ran showed that you had bile in your throat; you were throwing up before you passed out." She was glaring, Seiya looked disappointed in me, Taiki couldn't care less, Yaten looked as though he was smirking. My eyesight was slightly blurry. I hate myself, they're all so mad at me…She knows, she knows, dear God, she knows… Desperately I looked to Ivy, she would know what to do. Ivy always knew what to do.  
  
She caught the glance and held it, she always knew what I needed…Quickly she adopted her usual collected mask and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, doctor…" Her cool eyes settled on the nametag the doctor wore, critically looking over the other's body. The woman didn't flinch. "…'Kipp'. Azure has been sick lately, that's all. She's not bulimic... Are you suggesting she should be?" Her face grew hard and at last the doctor was flustered. "Er, um, no, that's not what I was saying at all, Miss, I was just—"  
  
"Just telling her that she's fat, and because she'd been throwing up she must be bulimic. This is the most shabbily run establishment I've ever seen!" Ivy really is the most marvelous actor. She deserved an Oscar for this performance, she was all indignant female, absolutely disgusted with what the woman was suggesting. Doctor Kipp was visibly uncomfortable now, nothing but a blushing, twitching lump under my friend's cold stare.  
  
"…I apologize, Miss Tsukino," She blurted. "Oh, listen, they're paging me, I really must fly." She dashed out the door, but already I knew she wouldn't be so easily put off next time. She obviously wasn't the type to get flustered so easily, although Ivy could do that to anyone. I looked back at Seiya and the others…Their expressions had faded and they looked more at ease with me now, I thought. I smiled at them weakly. "I'm very tired…"  
  
Taiki, ever the gentlemen, jumped all over himself immediately, grasping onto his and the other two's coats and pulling them off a nearby chair—excluding Ivy's faux fur coat, of course. "We'll see you later, Usagi." He said in his quiet, detached though intense manner while dragging a loudly protesting Seiya out.  
  
"Bye…" I looked to Ivy.  
  
"That was a close one." She seemed sort of angry, I felt a twinge of anticipation. Would she hate me? Oh God, I could hear what she was thinking already… I never had problems like this before she came. It'd be better if she left entirely, she's not getting any thinner anyway. Fat blonde, she'll never amount to anything…  
  
"Ivy…" And suddenly I was crying. If she kicked me out, where would I go? I'd be all alone in a crowded empty city, I already know Seiya and Yaten and Taiki despise me, they must think I'm so hideous… "I'm s-sorry…" It ended on a hiccup.  
  
She looked astonished…"Azure…" She pulled me up, crushing me against her in another one of those hugs where our chest's pressed together. It suddenly occurred to me that maybe my breasts were a little on the large side—did they make me look fat?! Surely not, many women were top heavy and ridiculously proud of it…But then again, the term top heavy must mean something, ne? Oh God, I'm so confused, but I can't ask Ivy…She'd think I was such a stupid fat klutz… More so then she already must, I mean.  
  
"Ivy…" I hiccupped again, sniffling. I'm so pathetic. The world would be a much better place if I fell off it and died…  
  
"Azure, Azure," Ivy was murmuring, rocking me back and forth like a young child. She must think I'm so stupid… "It's not your fault, please don't worry." With a gentle tenderness I'd never have expected her to possess, she brushed back some of my bangs and hair. It reminded me of Mamoru, of Seiya…No, that was silly. Ivy's a girl…  
  
"Y-you're not going to make me leave?" My voice was stupidly childish.  
  
"Never." Her voice was muffled, mouth pressed against my shoulder. "I'll never let you go…"  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~  
  
  
  
"I don't like this, I don't like this at all. Did I mention that?" Seiya was pacing down in the hospital's lobby, tugging at his long hair with both hands, alternately scowling and looking ready to cry, jamming his hands in his pockets. In short, he didn't really appear to know what to do with himself.  
  
"I believe you did," Taiki responded dryly, not raising his eyes from the thick book he was currently wrapped up in. Balancing on the uncomfortably thin strip of metal on the side of his chair, Yaten was perched with some manga or other and a slushee from the hospital cafeteria, far too engrossed in what he claimed was just a fluffy little comic. The other two both had their theories about what it really was…  
  
"DON'T YOU CARE?!" Seiya snapped, spinning on his heel and glaring at them accusingly. Sighing, Taiki closed his large novel and focused on Seiya, opening his mouth to deliver the same speech he'd been repeating for the last fifteen minutes. "Of course we care, Seiya-baka, but—" He was quickly cut off by the impatient other, who was in no mood to listen to the same words again.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He scowled at Taiki. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this," He finally muttered, stalking off towards the vending machine. "I promise you, Odango…"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
~*MAMORU'S POV*~  
  
I stood, stretching, after a long plane journey from Tokyo to Paris. Not that I minded, of course—I'd go to the other side of the world if Usako needed me to. Luna's niggling words about an event in the future came to mind, but I still wanted to erase them. I stood at one of the large windows in the airport, looking at the picturesque city. I didn't know where Usagi was just yet, but I'd find her. I always did, when she needed me.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi," I promised in a low voice. "I'll never let them tear us apart…"  
  
Famous last words.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Stretches* Another chapter done…It was admittedly hurried, gomen if it sucked. ^^ Arigatou to everyone who reviewed, please keep it coming! *Both wave* Ja! 


	15. Stay Away From Her

Announcement: ^^ I've decided to make this entire story dedicated to Serenitas, actually. I'll still be dedicating chapters to people when I see fit to do so, but the story itself is for you, my dear. *Giggles happily, then bounces off to start writing* ^~ Everybody thank her, okies? She's making me put out chapters WAY faster just with her madsweet reviews!   
  
  
Note added later--I'm madhappy!! ^^ I got my idea gurl back :D Major snaps to Chiharu, between her and Serenitas, this story's gonna go by like..Damn. *Blinks, then both angels blow kisses to Chiharu ^^* Lotsa love!   
  
  
Goodbye, Usagi   
  
Chapter Fourteen   
  
Stay Away From Her   
  
[Horrid triangles start in this chapter. ^^ Usagi/...? Usagi/...? Usagi/...? Yup! A FOUR PERSON TRIANGLE! ^~; Have fun wondering about who they are...If you don't know already...]   
  
  
~*USAGI'S POV*~   
  
A few days later found me packing the few possessions I'd had taken to the hospital and returning to Ivy's almost nauseatingly pink apartment. Yeah, I love pink, but even _I_ couldn't take this much... "Ivy," I said sweetly, turning to the other girl. "Have you ever considered redecorating?"   
  
"I'd do anything for you, Azure," Ivy replied in a cool, detached tone as she coiled her long, slender body onto my bed. Her voice grew softer, I couldn't tell if I was meant to overhear or not, but either way the words gave me chills. "I'd destroy what I loved most...For you...Destroy what I loved most...I'd destroy you...?" [AN: *Shakes head, forehead tilted onto her hand* Well, now that I've taken all the mystery out of the third person... And now that I've bloody VERIFIED it...]   
  
"Ivy?"   
  
"..." The light slowly returned to her cold and distant eyes before snapping back into focus. "I'm sorry?"   
  
"...Never mind." I layed one last shirt into my dresser drawer, then pushed it closed and straightened. "I'm going to go out for a walk, I'll be back soon," I told her, she nodded distractedly and her eyelashes fluttered downwards to just almost touch her high cheekbones. As I exited the room I could hear her start murmuring to herself again...   
  
  
***   
  
  
~*SEIYA'S POV*~   
  
  
  
It was fate. It had to be fate.   
  
I had just decided I should go and visit Odango, see how she was doing and all that. And then I raised my eyes and right in front of me, odangos and pigtails dragging along on the ground as she trudged along. Just as I was about to holler my nickname for her and hurry up to her, a dark blur pushed past me and sprinted in Odango's direction. I couldn't see his face, but he was obviously moving after her. My fists clenched automatically, red flashing before my eyes--it was dark, late, and she was alone: I could guess what he wanted. Besides, she didn't know anyone in Paris, did she?   
  
"Oi," I called, stepping after him quickly with one fist at my side and the other closing around the Swiss Army knife I always carry in my pocket. "Don't even THINK about it. HEY, ASSHOLE! Damn, turn around!" Usagi turned in surprise; so did the man following her, just before she caught sight of his face. I gasped.   
  
Odango's eyes widened. "Seiya?" She asked in disbelief, squinting at me. "Were you talking to _me_?!" But my eyes weren't on her..They were locked on the man who'd been following her, shocked, disbelieving.   
  
  
  
  
~*MAMORU'S POV*~   
  
  
  
Damn, what the _hell_ was Seiya doing here? I can't believe Luna told _him_ where Usako was, but wouldn't tell _me_. I just can't believe it.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I snarled at him, behind me Usako sucked in her breath audibly. "Mamo-ch--Mamoru?" She asked in a choked whisper. The other man was glaring furiously at me as I turned to face her. "Usako," I stepped closer to her and brushed a gentle hand over her cheek. "Usako...I'm so sorry for--" My hand was knocked away from her and suddenly Seiya was all up in my face, giving me his best glare.   
  
"Stay the hell away from her," He snarled. My eyes narrowed...Who the hell was Seiya to tell me what to do? Not Usagi's _boyfriend_, obviously...   
  
  
  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~   
  
  
  
"Why the hell should I?" Seiya stumbled backwards after Mamoru shoved him, knocking into Usagi, the longhaired man's face becoming an almost frightening mask of anger as he pulled away from her and started to make a move towards Mamoru.   
  
"STOP!" Usagi's voice was like a whip cracking; it froze them both in their tracks--Seiya's fist raised to punch Mamoru, and Mamoru's knee poised to connect with Seiya's stomach. They both dropped their poses and turned to look at her, at the tears sparkling in her wide blue eyes. She opened her mouth...The words hit them both more then one of the other's socks to the stomach ever could:   
  
"Mamoru...Why on earth did you come here, don't you realize I hate you..." The words were quiet, defeated, not acid, more of a statement then a question. The next comment was directed to Seiya, and it hurt just as much. "Seiya...How could you..."   
  
Neither knew what to say; they just stood there like so many had stood there before, frozen in place with their mouths open as if to protest. Before they'd gotten their wits back, however, Usagi had turned and fled down the street, back in the direction of her apartment. Sobs trailed behind her like ribbons.   
  
Mamoru slowly looked to Seiya after she disappeared around the corner. He was still staring off in the direction she'd run off in, his eyes dark with pain....Mamoru saw red.   
  
  
  
~*SEIYA'S POV*~   
  
"BASTARD!" Mamoru screamed suddenly, coming at me and delivering a stunning blow to my jaw. I stood there gaping for a second before a blood-colored mist settled over my vision and I pulled back my fist, connecting it to his stomach with a force that knocked him backwards. This started a ten minute absolute _bloodbath_, a crowd gathering around us to cheer obnoxiously. It only enraged us pair more.   
  
Finally we both collapsed simultaneously to the ground; there was no winner. I was bloody and both physically and mentally scarred, Mamoru was bruised and broken. Grumbling, the crowd slowly dissipitated and we both layed there, cursing each other out in low voices between gasps for breath and muffled grunts of pain.   
  
Time passed, I couldn't say how long. Hours maybe, perhaps only minutes. I don't know how long it was before I heard the running footsteps pounding the pavement and heard the familiar shout, though blackened with worry. "SEIYA-BAKA!" I raised my head with some difficulty, spitting a stream of blood and maybe a tooth or two out onto the ground, managing to gasp, "Yaten...T-taiki..." More blood trickled out the corner of my mouth.   
  
"What the hell hap--" They caught sight of the man lying beside me, the veils of worry finally ripped from their eyes. They looked down at me, their eyes dark with disgust. "You idiot." Taiki said flatly, glaring at me, before he reached down and pried me off the sidewalk, scooping me into his arms and walking away without a word to Mamoru. I wanted to say we should do something to help him, much as it annoyed me--I knew the thought would never even occur to them. I always find it amusing that I was the more sensitive of us three...Me, Seiya-baka, cocky flirt, overconfident...The only one who cared about anything that wasn't related to our Princess or our mission. Très amusant.   
  
But then I remembered how much Mamoru had hurt Odango. "Bastard," I hissed, almost laughing when I heard how ridiculous I sounded with the words lisping through the empty space in my mouth. "Stay the hell away from her." Then we disappeared around the same corner Odango had turned around. He replied, but I didn't hear it, and I'm almost glad I hadn't.   
  
  
  
~*USAGI'S POV*~   
  
"..so awful, Ivy..." I was sobbing for the hundredth time that hour. She was holding me tightly, I was in her lap cradled against her like a child, and she hadn't let me go since I'd come in and fallen on top of her in tears. I don't know how it happened...   
  
But somehow...   
  
The hugs and words of comfort turned into kissing...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
OHH! *Waves a flag, hopping* Alright, well, show of hands, who was _not _expecting that? ^^ *Dances with Chibi Angel* ^^ Don't hate me yet, and don't flame just because you don't like yuri, you yuriphobe, you. ^^;;; Just hear the story out, okay? This might not be such a problem. -_-; Review! Oh, and next chapter: "Will You Never Let Me Go? [Even as My Lies Start to Show...]"   
  
^_~ LoTsA LuV 'n' sTuFf,   
  
Two Lil' Angels 


	16. Destiny's Not My Style/Giving Up On Love

^^;;; Aheh...Looks like I scared y'all with the yuri, ne? ^^;; I'm taking another vote. I know I said this would be a Mamoru/Usagi story after the last contest, but alluva sudden I gots y'all beggin' me 4 Seiya and Usa to hook up. When you review, please just add a note saying "Seiya" or "Mamoru." There's no need to dis Mamoru if you love Seiya, and no need to dis Seiya if you like Mamoru. ^^;; Well, actually, I don't care if you dis Mammoth-chan[JK ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;].   
  
  
  
Okay, so, same set up as usual. Review, and don't flame. Serenitas, hey gurl, you still gots mah love! ^~ Thnx for sayin I'm a sweetie, hunni. :D! Seito no Senshi, thnx for the review! I laughed for like, five minutes at the Yaten thing, it was so cute!! *Blows a kiss* BadKitty6921, you're slammin, please keep reading and I'll try to update quickly! ^^!!!! I LOVE WATERCOLOR TEARS! ^_^!! Thank you SO much for giving the impression I have fans. *Giggles, sweatdropping* Angel of Reality--another review that made me giggle mah ass off! Oh, God, I can't keep babbling... Angel-Of-Saturn, THANK you, your comments were MADSWEET and VERY appreciated! You most definitely made my day! I would email back but my hotmail is being weird. o_O;; Gomen!!! And thanks SO much to everyone else who reviewed, I'm so sorry I didn't mention you...I mentioned the ones who have reviewed many times before, so if you keep it up you'll get a shoutout. *Falls over* I'm sorry I sound so snobby... Ooh, btw, I changed the content of the chapters, so this chapter isn't Will You Never...Etc.   
  
  
Goodbye, Usagi  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Giving Up On Love/Destiny's Not My Style   
  
  
  
~*Authors POV*~  
  
  
_The next morning..._   
  
  
  
Usagi rolled over with a low groan, choosing, luckily for her, to leave her blue eyes closed. Her eyes were burning--probably from yesterday's intense crying session--, there were monsters inside her throbbing head singing the theme song to Sailor Moon, and her lower back and legs were currently aching dully. _What did I_ do_ last night?_ She wondered hazily, her mind clouded. _Have sex with a rhino?_   
  
**_Have sex?_** There was a body next to hers. No, _pressed_ against hers. And by the curvaceous feel of it...   
  
Well, it certainly wasn't Mamoru, and she _hadn't_ crept into her parents room after a nightmare. So...Who was it? Slowly, cautiously, she opened one eye and aimed it at the warm, soft body next to her.   
  
And everything stopped.   
  
_Ivy._ She suddenly had a completely unfamiliar, bizarre feeling in her head-dizzy, emptyheaded, a burning sensation coursing through her mind. And then it was gone.   
  
  
  
~*USAGI'S POV*~   
  
  
  
  
  
"I-Ivy..." I whimpered as softly as I could. _Oh, God, what _happened _last night..._ I had a vague recollection of Ivy and me raiding her impressive alchohol stash after I'd pulled away from her passionate caresses. I hadn't wanted to, but she'd insisted that _just one drink _was _exactly_ what I needed. Somehow one drink had turned into another, and another, and another, until we were both giddily drunk and crashing around her apartment like elephants on drugs. Everything after that was lost in a blurry haze, the only other thing I remembered was crawling back into Ivy's lap for more kisses. _Well, that was okay,_ I decided. A few kisses don't mean anything, so it's okay. Just an innocent kiss...And some snuggling, obviously, but that was okay too.   
  
With that in mind I cuddled back against Ivy, trying to get warm again. My eyes popped open again...There was definitely some, er, _skin contact_ there. Not wanting to believe it, I _slowwwwwwwwwwllllllllly_ peeled the blankets away from myself and peeked under...I think my eyes almost fell out of their sockets. We were naked and entwined. Both of us. Naked. Naked. _Naked..._   
  
Oh God, _Mamoru._ Ivy, and me, _naked._   
  
I'm so dead...   
  
  
  
[Looks like a good place to end. ^^ Luckily for you I'm far too nice and I have to get through the...Umm... What the hell is that thing teachers have, that tells them what they have to get accomplished on this and this date..? Ah well. My point is, I have to get a certain amount into this chapter, the things I have planned. ^^;] [Er, note added later--The _syllabus._-_-;   
Yet another later added note: *Giggles with a massive sweatdrop* Umm...I had wayyyyy too much fun writing this scene...]   
  
  
  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~   
  
  
  
Carefully, as not to disturb her _nude_ slumbering partner, Usagi crept out of the bed and reached for a pair of small panties on the floor near the mattress. She couldn't even tell who's they were, but she was too far gone to care. She merely tugged them up over her slim hips, moving steathily and silently across the room before pulling on a pair of slim fitting capris and a loose white T-shirt, both of which were lying on the floor. She had to get out, who cared about style? With this is mind she didn't bother with her hair, leaving long golden strands to ripple over the white shirt. She didn't even brush it, just kept walking silently until she reached the door and slammed it as hard as she could. Back in the bedroom, Ivy jolted awake with a start. "Azure?"   
  
_Outside..._   
  
  
  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~   
  
  
  
Usagi's eyes were blurred with tears as she walked as quickly as she could through the streets of Paris, head angled downward and arms crossed tightly over her chest, clutching the concealing jacket she'd grabbed around her defensively.   
  
_Ivy...How could I have done this with Ivy...I've messed up everything..._ A muffled sob came, then another. Soon she was bawling as quietly as she could, but apparently not quietly enough--people were staring at her oddly. No one asked if she was okay.   
  
She was so caught up in her bodyracking sobs she didn't notice as she approached the corner she'd left Seiya and Mamoru at yesterday. In fact, she didn't even notice until she was practically on top of a prone, groaning body.   
  
"Mamoru!" She exclaimed in shock. He couldn't possibly have laid there all night...Could he have? "Are you insane?! What are you doing out here?" He groaned again, rolling slightly onto his back and gazing up at her blurrily.   
  
"Usako..." Mamoru coughed, and she watched in horror as he spit out a stream of blood onto the ground beside his face with a low moan. He was curled into a ball with his arm slung around his waist, his face a mess of blood and scars.   
  
"Did you stay out here all night?" He nodded slowly. "Why?!"   
  
"S-Seiya's friends came...And t-took hi--him off--to the ho--hospital--" He coughed again, she was a little worried about his slow speech. _Brain damage...? No, no, of course not. _"And...There was n--no--no one ar-around to h-h-h-help me..."   
  
"No one around to help you--how could that be?" Usagi paused and looked around. Granted, no one was even granting the injured man a second glance...Save the artist set up on the corner, who was peeking around his easle from time to time and examining Mamoru, then sloshing some more red paint on his canvas. She assumed he was painting the destruction that was her boyfrie--er, _ex_boyfriend. Then she became aware of Mamoru's slow, almost grating voice speaking again and she tuned in again just in time to hear,   
  
"Usagi...Please...Help me..."   
  
Crystal blue eyes were filled with three lifetime's emotion, infinite sadness settling in their depths. "I'm so sorry, Mamoru." Usagi answered at last, shaking her head slowly. "But I can't even help myself anymore..."   
  
She turned and walked away, leaving Mamoru lying huddled on the streets of paris...   
  
And he cried.   
  
_And he was sorry._   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Usagi didn't just leave Mamoru there to die, of course. Once she got home she'd callen an ambulance for him, then locked herself up in her room for the next few days. She wouldn't talk to Seiya, Ivy, _or_ Mamoru, none of them could even get her to unlock her door. Ivy didn't understand what was wrong, but Usagi could feel a strange, gloating contentness radiating from the other girl when she came near the locked door. As for Mamoru and Seiya--   
  
_Riiiiiiiiing._ The telephone, _again._ The sharp jangling had to be the most annoying sound in the world...   
  
As for Mamoru and Seiya, they still hadn't stopped calling. One would hang up, and two seconds later the caller ID showed the other's name. Usagi steadfastly refused to answer, choosing to ignore it and stare moodily out her window. A haunted expression seemed locked on her face, paled, and eyes darkened with smudged shadows from lack of sleep. There was turmoil inside of her like a raging storm waiting to explode.   
  
_Why did Seiya have to hurt Mamoru.   
  
Why did Mamoru have to hurt Seiya.   
  
Why did Ivy have to get me drunk?   
  
...Why me? Why do I always have to be worried about destiny? **FUCK IT.**_   
  
And Usagi came to a decision, very calmly picking up the receiver. Mamoru's frantic voice came over the line.   
  
"Mamoru." The detached way she spoke his name froze him in midbabble. "I've decided," she continued coolly, examining her nails. "...Destiny's..._Not my style._ I've already slept with someone else--"_Maybe..._"--and I quite enjoyed the experience. Sleeping with you gets rather tedious after a few lifetimes. Be a darling and tell Seiya, would you?..." There a stunned silence. "Oh, and Mamoru..." His hopes rose. "If you'd pass along the message that I'm free?" They shattered.   
  
Very slowly and deliberately she placed the phone back down on the cradle. She was empty inside, she didn't care what anyone said. As of now she was numb.   
  
Half a second later, the phone rang. Cold eyes drifted to it, and then with a good deal of selfconfidence, she ripped the cord from the wall.   
  
And there was silence.   
  
A cold smile, not unlike one of Ivy's, drifted it's way over her face like a lover's caress. But that didn't matter... Usagi was giving up on love. The thought made her smile.   
  
And then...   
  
Then...   
  
And then Usagi went into her ên sûite bathroom and binged like she had never binged before.   



	17. NEW NOTE ^^;; There's a chapter coming s...

Just a short note I WILL write soon! ^^;;  
  
  
  
Just a few things...  
  
A) Serenitas: I'm SO sorry I haven't written back yet.. :S My Hotmail is stuffed up, I'm so annoyed... But my brother's working on fixing it tonight, so I promise I'll get back to you right away! *Blows a kiss* Take care!  
  
B) Okay, I just can't decide...And the votes, sent privately and reviewed publicly, are conflicting. How would you guys feel if there was two different versions of the chapter; one for Mamoru lovers and one for Seiya lovers? I know it sounds conflicting but in the chapter list I would clearly label them with [Mamoru Version] or [Seiya Version.] Any objections? Nothing different will happen in these except for in the Mamoru version, for example, he would be the one Usagi gravitates to, and vice versa for the Seiya version. You would NOT have to read a chapter about a couple you don't support or want to read about to find any information. Sort of like in MG's Game of Seduction with the Hentai and Non Hentai versions, for any of you MG readers.  
  
C) Obviously, I'm not discontinuing this story.. -_-; ^^ Anyway, I'm just about to start writing, I've got my CHERISHED idea girl helping me. :D ^^  
  
Okay, take care everyone! Love ya! 


	18. Will You Never Let Me Go? [Even as My Li...

Serenitas--Hey gurl, how you doin'? *Huggles* I always wait for your reviews and then start writing, so please keep reviewing! This one's for you as always!

Goodbye, Usagi

 Chapter Sixteen

Will You Never Let Me Go? [Even as My Lies Start to Show...]

[God, this chapter has given me a _lot_ of problems...]

Two days later found a pale, trembling, _thin _shadow of Usagi standing on a street corner, shakily screaming at the two males expressing concern for her. Ivy had finally threatened to break down the door to Usagi's bedroom--or, rather, hire people to break it down, Ivy herself was _far_ too delicate for such work—if she didn't come out, and so she did. _Besides_, the previously meatball-headed blonde had told herself tiredly, _it really isn't Ivy's fault...I guess_...

The other girl had been drunk, too, so she hadn't known what she was doing. And so Usagi had reluctantly opened her door and allowed Ivy to drag her out for a cup of coffee, maybe a cigarette or two. The only problem was, as they were sitting at the model's favorite outdoor cafe, she had received a call from her agent about a modelling job, and with a stilted apology accompanied by a _very_ friendly kiss to the cheek, Ivy had dashed off, leaving Usagi to find her own way home.

On the way home she'd suddenly felt tired—even more so then the usual dragging weariness that seemed to accompany her everywhere lately—cold, and faint—too faint for an eighteen year old. Literally feeling ready to pass out, Usagi had stopped to lean back against a brick wall and close her eyes against the sun beating down relentlessly through black smog that seemed to hover like the curtain of death every time Usagi's mood was black. She'd remained in the position for a period of time--she couldn't say how long, exactly. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, she wasn't really sure. She had finally opened her eyes, with a moan, only after a shadow fell across her face and didn't appear to be going anywhere.

"You _do _know what's wrong with you, don't you, Odango?" Seiya had demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Why are you lying to us? Anyone could see how thin you've gotten, Usako... You've always been slim, and now you're just overly skinny. It's not attractive. You have anorexia, Usako, anyone could tell." From Mamoru, this time.

Usagi had stared at them both, openmouthed. Her secrets were unravelling before her azure eyes and there was nothing she could do. "Anorexia...?"

"Anorexia." Seiya had nodded.

"Anorexia nervosa." Mamoru had clarified in sync.

In her lightheaded state, this was, obviously, not the sort of talk Usagi had wanted to listen to. In her haste to spin and walk haughtily away from them, she'd grown deliriously dizzy and stumbled over her own feet. The males had exchanged glances and opened their mouths, but before they could begin their condescending speeches Usagi was screaming her head off at them. She was frightened... She didn't want to admit it. So before they could comment she started to yell, hoping to divert their attention. And that's how a pale, trembling, _thin_ shadow of Usagi came to be standing on a street corner, shakily screaming at the two males expressing concern for her.

After a good five minutes, give or take, of not letting the blackhaired, blue eyed men get a word in, the dizzy waves came again, with more intensity then before. Her face paled and she swayed to lean against the wall, feeling acutely sick. She closed her eyes, all hateful words coming from her mouth having ceased.

"Odango?"

She opened her glazed eyes; Seiya's face swimming before them blurrily.

"Seiya," she choked. "Mamoru..."

For the thousandth time in a Tenshi no Megami story, everything went black...

[Should leave it there, but I've made you wait too long for such a shorty...]

[Ugh...I'm struggling... Umm...]

When Usagi awoke, she was once again in a hospital room.

[Oh, that's it, I'm ridiculously sorry, but I just can't finish this chapter. God, it's frustrating…But I'll start redoing the chapter right now. Also, the title doesn't really fit like I intended it to…Gomen…Love ya Serenitas.]


End file.
